Touch of silence
by Moya-chan
Summary: Chad, of course, says nothing. Small drabble about how Ichigo deals with idea of people disliking Chad for his looks, while they are already in relationship. Yaoishonenai, ChadIchigo


**Fandom:** Bleach (I do not own Bleach, yadda yadda yadda... Owned by Kubo Taito)  
**Title: **"Touch or silence"  
**Pairing: **Chad / Ichigo  
**Rating:** PG-15 or R, just for safety. Some kissing, memories of sex ;)  
**Warnings:** No spoilers to manga/anime plot, just random one shot drabble about the boys. No beta reader though, so there might be some grammar/tenses mistakes.

----------

Chad, of course, says nothing.

It wasn't the first time, really. Ichigo's scowl gradually grew bigger as he watched the other boy, with slight look of disapproval in his eyes.

They both got used to fact that Chad, due to his appearance and height, caused commotion in crowded places. Sometimes it was fear, as people were surprised by his looks and took him for some kind of street thug. Or it was jus shocked expression, once he acted nothing like their predictions, a gentle teenager as he was. But sometimes...

Sometimes it was violence. Not by strict sense, of course, as only suicidal maniac would raise his fist on Chad, but the mean looks that drilled trough his back, the whispering and hurting words...

He did have dark carnation, all right. Ichigo never really paid attention to that, but some people were not that tolerant. He had a posture of a wrestler, and his hands were big, hard, perfect for punching hell out of someone.

"Brats." Ichigo groaned in frustration and grabbing Chad by hand he pulled him out of mall into the rainy streets, taking him away from group of some primary school boys that seemed to dislike Sado from the very first second their eyes noticed him in the mall.

"_Have you seen him? He looks like monster!"_

"_I'm sure he is a no-good person..."_

"_He looks strong, but I bet he's really dumb."_

Ichigo scowled once more when he recalled their whispers. For god's sake, Chad got twice time better grades then he did. People and their stupid ideas of entertainment! Who in the world would make fun out of person that they never had seen before, following them trough whole mall, just to prolong the stupid chat?

He still held other boy's hand as they ran trough empty street, heavy downpour coming on them with brute force. Chad again chooses not to talk at all, but he holds Ichigo's fingers in firm, but not hurting grip, as if he was his only anchor to reality.

They stumble inside Chad's apartment, wet from the rain and panting, Ichigo muttering some curse under his nose. Kurosaki slides off his soaked jacket, hanging it in the hallway, takes of his shoes and without even asking he proceeds to kitchen, to make them both something hot to drink. Sado doesn't mind at all.

The coffee smells nice and soon enough, after changing to dry clothes, Chad enters kitchen, only to find a steaming mug on the counter. Ichigo is still standing, afraid that he might wet down the furniture if he had chosen to sit down.

Chad takes a sip of coffee. It's hot, maybe even too much and a hiss escapes him when he burns his lips. That first sound coming from him in very long time causes Ichigo to snap out of any thoughts he was lost in a second ago and look up at other boy.

Kurosaki smiles, and grabs front of his outrageously patterned shirt, only to pull him closer. His lips touch Chad's, his tongue slightly running over the burned skin.

"Better?"

"Ah."

Ichigo pulls away a bit, still keeping their bodies close, as if taking in Chad's body heat. He holds his hand and for a brief moment he thinks again of what that kids have said back there in the mall.

Chad's hands were big, there was no denying that. If he wanted to protect those he cared about, those fists of his could cause a terrifying damage.

But there was also no sense in denying that those huge, warm hands were nothing but gentle when they held him. Ichigo recalled events from previous night and couldn't help to blush a tiniest bit. Those long, chocolate colored fingers running by his back, gently, lovingly. Palms causing delicious pressure, taking advantage of all those sweet spots that Chad had already memorized by heart. That soft touch on the most sensitive, most private part of him, stroking and caressing endlessly in sweet torture, reducing him to whimpering heap of pleasure, lust and emotions. When those hands touched him, Ichigo could see nothing, hear nothing and feel nothing. His world was entrapped in that touch and the heat that radiated from it. His eyes were full of Chad, he saw only him, breathed in his scent, heard only whispers of his own name, panted unsteadily into his ear and by that time Ichigo knew, that there was nothing else that mattered.

Ichigo held his hand close and squeezed it lightly.

"You know you are not a monster, don't you?"

Of course he knew. Had it been otherwise, Kurosaki would have already kicked his butt to order, reminding him of the promise to protect each others back.

"Sado" It was unusual for Ichigo to use his real name. He put away their coffee mugs and wound his arms around taller boy's neck. "Sado, touch me."

And yet again, Chad chose to say nothing, bringing his lips to Ichigo's instead.


End file.
